


Full Disclosure: Boys Suck

by frankiesin



Category: Assassination Nation
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, fanfiction man, here with fic, if you wanna read this with potential for Bex/Lily I can't stop you, yes hello it is I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Lily Colson almost died. High school and boys don't mean shit anymore.(Fic for the movie Assassination Nation)





	Full Disclosure: Boys Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I watched a movie and it consumed my life. Welcome to the hell. AKA I'm having a great time and you can't stop me.

No one tells you what you’re supposed to do after your entire school tries to kill you. Or how to move on from your entire town loses its absolute shit. Life still goes on. I still have to go back to school and pretend like my brother didn’t get taken away by the FBI yesterday. I still have to go back to school and remember not to go back to my parents house. It doesn’t matter that I wasn’t the leak. I was still a slut and a homewrecker and therefore I didn’t get to come home. 

 

I was at Em’s house. She’d called some people from a different town to come in and clean out the house, and we were still trying to figure out what to do about her mom’s funeral. Nothing felt real. Nothing felt normal. I didn’t think that there was going to be a normal again. Maybe there never was. 

 

Sarah pushed her red sunglasses up on her head. “Oh no. Boy alert.”

 

“Ew,”  Em said. She rolled her eyes at me. “You’re not going back to him, are you?”

 

“No way,” I said. Mark was history. It was bad enough that he’d called me a slut and told me to respect myself that night we fucked. Having his friends hold me down so that he could expose me because I somehow ruined  _ his  _ life? Fuck that guy. 

 

“Hey, Lily, can I talk to you?” Mark said. He reached out for my arm. I swatted him away. 

 

“Why would she want to talk to you,” Bex said, stepping between the two of us. She looked Mark up and down and I was soooo glad that I had a friend who was taller than me. “After how you’ve treated her?”

 

“Yeah, get fucked Mark,” Em said. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Lily’s deserved better than you since you walked into her life. Now’s the time to walk out before we make you walk out.”

 

Mark frowned. “Are you  _ threatening  _ me?”

 

“Maybe so,” Sarah said, and put her hand on her hip. She was wearing the red jacket. We’d all kept the jackets, because we didn’t know what else to do with them. They were symbols now, like some bullshit explanation in a lit class novel about female empowerment and fashion. 

 

Mark looked at my three friends. Then at me. He shook his head. “You’re all crazy. Girls are fucking crazy.”

 

“At least we never started a murder spree,” I said. I pushed past him, and my friends followed. I was angry, but I also wasn’t. Emotions were weird. Fucked up and weird, because apparently I’d just broken up with my first boyfriend and I didn’t feel anything but irritation for him. 

 

He was a boy. I’d killed a man I thought I loved, and maybe that had changed me. 

 

No one was being charged with murder in this town. Somehow, we’d all been written off as an exceptional case of hysteria, and no one other than my brother was getting carted away in handcuffs. There were FBI men everywhere, watching us. No one was ever completely alone, because the government didn’t want us to lose our fucking minds again. 

 

That wasn’t going to happen. The scandal was over, my brother was gone, and my friends and I had proved that women were tougher than getting blood stains out of white jeans. 

 

The four of us hugged and then went our seperate ways to class. I paused in the bathroom to look myself over, make sure nothing was wrong. As soon as I walked into the bathroom, everyone shut up. All the girls were looking at me. I made a face. “What? I still have to piss. I’m not special.”

 

I was special though. I’d been the center of everything, and if I hadn’t had my friends I wouldn’t have made it out alive. 

 

I looked at myself in the mirror. There was still a cut on my face from where Nick cut me with his knife, but it’s started to scab over. I don’t feel like a warrior. I don’t feel like a victim either. Those are the only two labels the world is putting on me now, and I don’t fit either of them. I’m just a girl who was blamed for something she didn’t do, who decided to take control of her life and stop the fucking chaos for a moment. 

 

Reagan appeared behind me. 

 

I looked up. “What do you want?”

 

“Can you tell the FBI to let Grace go?” she said in her stupid nasally voice. 

 

“No,” I said. Hadn’t Reagan beaten up some other girl during the chaos? Or had I hallucinated that? “I can’t tell the FBI what to do.”

 

“But you made everyone stop killing each other,” Reagan said. She pulled out her phone and pouted at me over it. “And I miss Grace. Just use your super cool lady powers or whatever. Men listen to you. You can do whatever you want.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Okay, sure. But later. I have to get to class.”

 

Some people never changed. At least I still had that to live with. Reagan was still a fake deep airhead, school was still dull, and I was still waiting to meet back up with my friends at lunch so that we could skip class and smoke up. 

 

Turned out that that wasn’t an option. People were watching me. People were also watching Em, Bex, and Sarah, because they’d been with me and because Sarah was still wearing the red jacket. We were the center of attention, and not because we looked good or were popular. We were the face of something, and everyone wanted to gawk. 

 

Well, gawk away I guess. It’s not like we’re going anywhere. 

 

Bex looked at me over her sunglasses. “So this is fucked up.”

 

“I know,” I said. I shook my head. “So much for boyfriends, right? At least you’ve got Diamond.”

 

“Maybe,” Bex said. She looked across the courtyard to where Diamond and the other football bros had congregated. Diamond wasn’t looking at her. Bex had a point. Things weren’t just weird with me. Bex had almost died, and Diamond had almost been the one to do it. Sure, he’d backed out in the end, but that had to have been terrifying. Bex was alone then, and Diamond had abandoned her before. 

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “He knows better now.”

 

“Fuck fuckboys, anyway,” Bex said, and smiled back at me. “Your exes included.”

 

“Fuck fuckboys,” I agreed. We still had that. The world could end, everything I knew could get stripped away, but I would always have my girls. And it was, and always would be, the four of us against the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
